Abducted by An Amazingly Hot Guy
by Ledsy
Summary: I was just living a normal everyday life until one day at the parking lot I felt a pinch in my left leg. Suddenly I felt weak and tired and then I found myself being carried off and shoved into the boot of a car. When I woke up my life had changed completely. I was being held against my will by an amazingly hot guy that seemed to worship me. However there's something wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy my novel in the making!

Fan, comment, vote and I would be happy. Really, I would make my day.

Chapter One

Many questions ran through my head while I was there curled up in the back of a car anyone else, if they were arrested in that situation I had frantically tried to escape but failed. The car boot was locked from the outside and there was nothing but me in the trunk. So all there was to do was worry. And boy did I care.

Where I was? Where was I going? Who had taken me? What were they going to do to me?

I was going to live? I was going to die?

Yep, I ran through all this a dozen times before I tried to calm myself. So instead, I listened to the music I could hear coming from the car's body, but it was weak. I had a few tries, but finally gave up and fear came back to me.

Oh, the rush of fear and adreniln. My old friend again. Only this time I was not playing a game or sneaking out to a party.

This time, my life was at risk and in the hands of probably some crazy.

Oh great!

The odds were always stacked against me.

Ough!

The car went over a big bump -perhaps one bump- speed and my head was smashed against the ceiling of the boot.

"You could drive a little slower?" I shouted to the driver, but I knew I could not hear my muffled cries.

Bang!

Another collision sent me on one of the walls of starting and stopping was impossible as my hands were cuffed and feet were tied. Both handcuffs and ropes were tight against my skin and both dug and cut into my skin. Clearly, it was not to escape. But without my hands to block or stop the failures that I was playing around with every bump and corner.

I could safely say that was the worst trip ever!

"I told you slow down you idiot!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and to my surprise the car really did slow down.

Indeed he not only was slowing down.

Ended!

If you had listened to me?

I was in trouble?

Why could not I just keep my mouth shut?

Shit!

The car stopped and for a moment there was nothing but silence.

No music.

No voice.

Nothing but the sound of my own breathing and the beating of my own heart.

BANG!

The front door closed, I still had not felt or heard it open.

The whole car shook me.

Maybe I was afraid too?

I certainly was.

Then I heard the loud footsteps coming towards the back, through some kind of gravel.

Suddenly they stopped, just in front of the car boot. Cought my breath in my throat and my heart went crazy, pounding against my chest like a wild animal trying to escape from my body.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Slowly, once unlocked the boot was opened. The sunlight poured instantly, blinding my eyes were so accustomed to the dark after

the long hours of sleep and darkness at startup. I covered my eyes and curled into an even tighter ball, but even I could not see my captor your presance was strong.

Too strong.

I could feel a being of muscular height towering over me as I looked into the trunk.

For me.

I felt as if his eyes were looking right into my soul.

Slowly, I began to discover my eyes, desprate to see who had stepped out of their way to drug me and kidnap me on my way to my car. When my eyes got used to the light, I began to distinguish features of my captor.

My captor was male, a very handsome man at that! He was tall and muscely with a Gothic style about him that made his devilish smile look worse than it was meant to be.

Or do you want to scare me?

He had black hair raven, up to his ears and was styled in a messy way that really suited him. His black hair made his pale skin even whiter and her pale skin only made her electric blue eyes stand out even more. Those blue eyes looked at me. Studying every detail he could take.

He wore black jeans, a black shirt and a long black leather coat.

Obviously, he went to the gothic look.

Observing my mind he was suddenly ended by his slightest movement.

He took a small step towards me and I flinched, not wanting him to approach. He smiled at me, amused by my fear of it.

"Hello, dear," he spoke in a soft, silky voice. I looked up again, not realizing that I had hidden my face from him again.

He continued to speak.

"I've been waiting so long to meet you Elena," he said quietly.

"W-Who?" I sobbed. I could barely put a sentance together.

"Who am I?" He smiled. "Well, I'm Damon."

He was watching me, waiting for it all to sink more I think he enjoyed watching as my skin broke out in goose bumps.

"I've been watching you for some time now. And finally, I decided, you are the one."

I looked at him, frozen with fear and confusion.

"One of a kind"?

What did he mean?

I did not have much time to think of it as th drug began to take effect again.

As before, my eyes became heavy and my whole body went limp.

It did not take long for my whole world went black again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to the beautiful voices of some singers that I had never heard in my life.

From somehwere I reconized the music and it took me a while to put my finger on it, but finally remembered that I had sung on stage many years ago for a school show.

"Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe

No one will find you

Your fears are far behind you ", sung with passion the man and then the woman began to sing. However, I had the opportunity to hear, because he was playing the old romantic music was silent, and then, I heard the footsteps.

I looked around, trying to reach a desprately Damon escape, but I was locked in a room without windows. In addition, the handcuffs and ropes were still tightly binding my wrists and ankels together. Making it impossible to even get up.

Damn it!

This Damon had thought of everything.

All I could do was lie there in bed helplessly and wait for Damon to come to me.

I hated feeling weak.

As I waited for the feet approaching I had a quick look around the room. There was the bed I was lying on a table with a lamp and a small radio as a machine sitting next to him curiously.

Perhaps the music had to come from there?

Weird...

Apart from that there were some paintings and wall pictures, a vase of beautiful pink flowers and high three doors. One for the bathroom, one for the cabinet and other probably my only wait it out. Ah, my favorite door.

In a second glance I noticed the pictures and paintings were not some random modles, but they were me. Some were actually the exact my house! What a pervert! He had been in my house and stolen photos!

This guy was sick!

"Ah, you're awake" Kyle watched as he leaned against the door frame. I had not noticed him open the door, but then again I was too busy worrying and mentally tearing my hair out.

Slowly, he slinked over, hands behind his back perhaps holding something. What now?

"And I have a little something for you!" He smiled.

As before, he towered over me, making me feel so small before him. I bet he was just trying to scare me.

He put his hands forward and shook his key in the air, swinging them backwards and forwards just inches away from my face. He was teasing me! And he started laughing, making my reden face. "I want this?" he teased me with a laugh. "These handcuffs should be pretty sore by now."

They were. I had not noticed since the drug was still wearing off but where the handcuffs and ropes were digging into my skin was thobbing wildly.

"Please," I begged silently.

Damon smiled, knowing he had the advantage seemed to amuse him.

"Well, ummm. I do not know if I can trust you or not?" She mused. "You could try to make a run for it. Not like you escape the more we are miles from anywhere, but I do not like to waste time, Elena. I want to spend all my time with you."

I looked at him, hating him for what he had done, but I felt a little better knowing that he would not kill me. Maybe if I did what he said he would not hurt me and I eventually win his trust. After I got his confidence I would escape somehow.

Already a plan was formed.

I was going to make sure he would not be spending all your time with me.

Not in my life!

Finally I smiled sweetly at him and gently fluttered my eyes eyelashes at him.

"I will not run, Damon" I promised him quietly.

Domon smiled, leaning slowly until our foreheads touched slightly. "You're even more beautiful close-up," he sighed happily.

His lips were so close to mine, I could feel his hot breath on my skin and eyes looked into mine. He was so beautiful ... a creepy stalker way. And inch by inch lips approached mine utnil they brushed gently. "So beautiful," he whispered against my lips.


End file.
